In Need Of A Model
by Drew Hayden LaRousse
Summary: It has been 7 years since they last spoke, but with a request from Ruby, Sapphire shows up at his home to model some of his designs. Rated M for Sexual Content. Old feelings can't be silenced forever. Franticshipping.


**Okay, so this is a one shot, made for someone who requested it. Hope you enjoy, and if anyone has a request please message me. I will do some, depending on time and the request. I will only do reasonable requests.**

Sapphire was confused when she got a call from Ruby. It had been a while since they spoke, but he claimed he was becoming a fashion designer and was getting better, but he needed someone who would allow him to measure them and try on the clothing. She sighed as she stood at the door in a low-cut blue tank top and tight black skinny jeans. Her hair had grown out a good bit since he had last seen her and she wore it down; her curves had developed well and she was skinny from living an active lifestyle. She was a bit taller than she was when she last saw him as well. The brunette gulped as she knocked on the door.

Ruby approached the door in a red jacket, black under shirt and dark blue jeans. "Um can I help you?" The girl at the door laughed.

"Hey to you too, Ruby." Sapphire said as she rubbed the back of her neck with her left hand.

"Wow, Sapph, it has been a while." He said as he smiled. She nodded. "Come on in. Just wow...You actually look like a girl now." Sapphire growled and considered punching him but instead just punched him playfully.

"And you are still as much of a jerk as you were seven years ago." She began to question why she came. He had broken her heart years ago, but still she came when he called. He hadn't tried speaking with her at all until now.

"Sorry..." He said as he looked down a bit. "Anyway, come this way." He took her hand and led her to a sewing room with a bunch of different designs and drawings hung on the walls. "I'm going to have to measure you again...You have changed a lot. Can you take off the shirt so I can get a more accurate measurement? Y-your bra can stay on." Sapphire sighed and nodded as she pulled the tank top off. Her skin was a bit darker than Ruby's due to how much time she spent outside. Ruby walked behind her. "Lift your arms please." The brunette nodded and lifted her arms, but blushed when his arms wrapped around her and the tape wrapped around her breasts. He lowered the tape to her waist after making note of her measurements then lower to measure her ass. "Wow...you've grown a lot..."

"Well, seven years is a lot of time to change, Ruby..." Sapphire said a little hostility in her voice. He ignored her and walked to his desk where he began fixing the measurements he head guessed on the prototype. Sapphire got dressed and walked over to the desk and took a seat on it as she watched him work. The boy she once loved sat before her, working silently and it was killing her. "So..how have you been?" She finally managed to ask, hoping to break the silence.

"Busy." He said.

Sapphire sighed. "So...I'm here strictly for this huh?"

Ruby glanced at her for a second before returning to his sewing. "Did you think otherwise?" He didn't want to tell her that he had missed her and every girl he dated was an attempt at finding someone like her.

"A little conversation would be nice..." She half growled.

"Sorry...this just takes a lot of focus..." He replied. He wanted to talk to her, but he didn't know what to say. Sorry for breaking up with you, standing you up, not talking to you for seven years? There was no normal conversation that could come to mind. Sapphire sighed and laid on his bed, falling asleep for an hour before the dress was finished. Ruby smiled when he looked at it. "Hey, Sapph, wake up." He walked over to her and shook her gently. She jumped and rubbed her eyes as she sat up.

"It's done? Sorry I fell asleep..."

Ruby shook his head. "It's fine; it took longer than I had expected anyway. Go ahead and try this on." He said as he handed her the silky red dress with black lace. she nodded and walked out of the room, returning a few minutes later with it on. Ruby had started working on the next piece, a swimsuit, while she was out.

"Can you zip it?" She asked, startling him in the process.

He nodded and zipped the back of the dress, blushing a bit and fighting the desire to touch her soft almost olive toned skin. "Now turn around." Sapphire spun around and smiled. "How does it look?"

Ruby blushed a bit. "I-it looks great on y- It looks great." He corrected himself. "Better than I had imagined."

Sapphire forced a smiled. Would a compliment really kill his pride that much? "What is next?" She asked as she leaned over his shoulder and spoke almost into his ear. A chill ran down his spine but he ignored it and kept working.

"A swimsuit, and cover..."

She nodded. "Will you unzip me? I can't reach the zipper..." Ruby turned and gritted his teeth while he unzipped her clothing. Her warm breath on his neck was already bad enough, but now the longing to touch her skin was back and he was undressing her. He bit his lip and turned away quickly.

Sapphire smiled a bit. A little pay back for all the things he did to her in the past would be nice. She dropped the dress to her feet and bent over to pick it up. Her black and blue underwear exposed that matched her bra. She picked up her clothes and began slowly putting them on before she sat beside him once more.

Ruby looked away fast. "You couldn't have done that in the other room?"

Maybe she didn't affect him like she wished. "S-sorry."

"Whatever." Ruby said bluntly trying to conceal the lust that was building inside him for her.

Ruby finished the black swimsuit that could have passed for lingerie. Sapphire blushed and started to walk from the room, but Ruby stopped her to hand her the cover. She had to admit the cover was adorable and reminded her of the Ruby she used to know. It was a pokemon zip up jacket that was long, to cover the bathing suit. It had a tail and the hood was the designed to be a marill, ears and all. She walked back into the room once she had changed. The cover went to her mid thigh, and her hands rested in the pockets. "I like this one." She said as she smiled. "It's cute."

Ruby turned to look and smiled. "Yeah, it is." While the cover was cute, it wasn't exactly what he was looking at. The brunette had caught his attention, and he almost couldn't pull his eyes off her. "How does the bathing suit fit?" Sapphire unzipped the hoodie and set it on the bed as she turned to let him see the swim suit from all angles.

"Sapphire...you are beautiful..." He stated as he approached her.

"Y-you mean the suit i-"

His lips pressed against hers silencing her as he kissed her. A kiss long needed for him. Sapphire's eyes widened but she found herself kissing him back after just a minute. "No...I meant you..." He said when they parted. Sapphire looked away for a moment. The butterflies she got whenever she was around him had returned, but something more was there as well. Something she couldn't quite put her finger on.

Ruby lifted her onto his bed and climbed over her as he began kissing her; her lips, her neck, her chest. A small whimper escaped her lips, and Ruby took that as a sign she wanted more. He pulled the top over her head and blushed as he took in the sight of her well developed breasts.

Sapphire squeaked and started to cover herself. "Sapphire..." Ruby's voice intruded her thoughts. "I love you..."

"Y-you what?" She said as she started to pull away but his hands caught her quickly.

"I said I love you." He repeated.

Tears came to Sapphire's eyes. These were the words she wanted to hear, but for some reason they hurt her. "N-no...you don't. You made that clear seven years ago, Ruby..."

"Sapph, seven years is a long time... Plenty of time to change. Plenty of time to realize what I lost, and what I would do anything to have back."

Tears rolled down her face freely now. "I-I love you too..." At those words, Ruby smiled and groped her breast as he took the other into his mouth. His tongue flicking against her sensitive nipples. He sucked a bit and a chill went down her spine as she shivered under him. He moved to the other and did the same before moving down her stomach with his tongue.

Sapphire gulped as Ruby removed her bathing suit bottom. He ran his hand over her and began massaging her clit with his thumb as he inserted a finger inside her and began pumping in and out. "R-ruby!" Sapphire cried out and grabbed his other hand. He smiled and added another finger as he moved up to kiss her. He moved his fingers in and out of her as she thrived under him. He continued until he felt her clench around him. "I-I'm going to c-" Ruby's tongue invaded her mouth as he pumped faster, and she climaxed on his hand.

She panted a bit as he started to pull away from her lips. "N-no...Ruby." Ruby smirked. "I'm not done yet, Sapph..." He placed his mouth lower and began licking her clit and lapping up her juices. His tongue invaded her body and she moaned loudly.

"R-ruby...please...stop...I-I want you..." She begged.

Ruby smiled and nodded. His pants had grown very uncomfortable with his member constricted inside. He undid his pants and removed his boxers; his face was red and heated. "You are a tease..." Ruby said as he entered her. Sapphire was tight and Ruby's cock was large inside her. Sapphire cried out as she held on to him tightly. "W-wait...is this your first time?"

Sapphire blushed and nodded. Ruby looked down and nodded. He had been with a few girls, but not many himself. He kissed her and began thrusting slowly so she could adjust to his size inside her. He felt when he pushed past her barrier, and he could tell she was in pain by the way her nails sunk into his skin. "It won't hurt long, alright?" He began thrusting into her, biting his lip to fight back his own moans as she screamed his name. This is what he had imagined all the times before. Sapphire calling his name, holding him like this, and begging for more.

He continued to thrust as he lifted her legs and drove himself deeper into her. Sapphire cried but eventually the pain melted away and became sheer pleasure. She moaned as he panted, her claws leaving marks down his back. He flinched but quickly shook the pain from his mind as he did his best to please her. Sapphire moved her body to meet his thrusts then moved her hips in a circular motion until he hit her g-spot. She gasped and moaned at every thrust.

Ruby sucked on her neck and began thrusting hard into her now, he felt his climax rising, but he was determined to make her cum once more before he finished, and just as he wished she came right before he did. He thrusted a few final thrusts as he spilled his warm seed inside her. "Arceus, Sapphire...I'm never letting you go again...Will you be my model?" He asked as he winked and she panted but nodded as she clung to him.

**Please comment and let me know what you think. I normally do not write things like this, so please leave constructive criticism not hate reviews. I am also taking requests so if you have one please pm me. Thank you for reading.**


End file.
